Ever Since
by onlyou
Summary: Harry and Hermione discuss all the things they've been through... and more.


Hermione sluggishly made her way towards Harry's warm and cozy bed, pillows and sheets hastily thrown in all direction. She didn't understand the season winter. In fact, she hated it. There was nothing more she detested than the cold wind and the harsh snow fall. If given the opportunity, she'd move to a place warmer down south. Harry stirred beside her, obviously in a deep slumber. Her eyes fixed themselves on his bare shoulder blades, reaching to draw circles on the small part of his back. He grunted silently. "Harry?" she whispered softly into his ears.

"Mhm." He murmured half asleep, half awake. "Close your eyes, 'Mione. Sleep."

She sighed. "Harry, can you believe it?" He didn't answer her to which she frowned and shook him a bit by the shoulders. She squeezed her head between the space of his shoulder and cheek. "Please, Harry? Won't you listen to me for just a bit?" He grunted even louder. "Haaaaaaaarrrryyy." She continued to pester, playing with his lips, his nostrils, his ears, his eyelashes, his eyebrows. She continued to touch his face until he answered with a groan.

"Oh, alright, alright." His voice was hoarse and thick as he turned to face the ceiling. She cried in joy silently, placing her head on his chest. "So what is it that you have to say so bad Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He felt the tips of her eyelashes tickling a small part of his chest. "I don't think we've really realized this. I know I haven't." She checked his expression but his eyes were still closed. "Harry, we've known each other for almost 20 years now." She waited for his answer but there was only silence to answer her. "Do you still remember, Harry? All of them?"

He looked down at her and smiled. He took her cheeks and cupped them both at his hands. "You're a great wizard, Harry." She suddenly laughed as the words escaped her mouth. "Hermione, how can I forget that we've known each other for almost 20 years?"

She shrugged. "Of course I know that you knew; it's just-"

"I don't think I've thanked you enough Hermione." She beamed at him. Even though he knew he didn't have to, he felt obliged to. "I don't think you realize this dear but I owe you my life."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. You've saved yourself Harry."

"But what would I have done without you?"

She chuckled. "You're very intelligent, Harry. I'm sure you could have thought of a way to save yourself."

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you by my side?" She clutched on his arms and smiled at him. "You're been there for me even when I pushed you out."

She cupped his cheek and smiled. Happiness consumed her. Being beside him like this, being able to talk to him in such a way.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Mhm?"

"How come you were reading about me prior to our meeting?" He smiled once she saw her flustered face.

She grunted. "Oh, dear."

He laughed. "Oh come on now. Admit it. You had a crush on me when we were young didn't you?"

"Fine." She gently slammed her fists on his chest and propped herself up on her elbows. "I did, I did. Are you happy that I admitted it to you?"

He nodded, obviously entertained. "You must have been devastated, learning that Cho Chang was the one I liked then."

She rolled her eyes. "I was not devastated. I was long over with that childish admiration by the time I figured you liked her." She made a clicking noise with her tongue, one she always did every time she didn't approve of something. "I did have to question your choices on the girls however. Cho Chang. Ginny Weasley. Really now, Harry."

"Cho was awfully sweet." He cried in defense. "And Ginny's admired me since she was young. She's a bright witch and I don't see anything wrong with me thinking of them fondly."

She wrinkled her nose. "Cho Chang couldn't even control her emotions and Gin's just, mind you, a bottle full of anger ready to explode!"

"I loved them." He admitted silently. "Really, I did. Even though half of the times that I remember when I was with Cho were her crying and half of the times I remember about Gin were her exploding on me, I admired them deeply." He smiled, a kind of smile you'd see on him every spring or summer. It was as if he'd just realized that everything he worked for would all come down to this. "I wouldn't have changed any of it and I'm glad they're happy now. I'm glad Cho's found comfort in someone else and I'm glad Ginny is happy with her work. You know, she always use to complain about her boss being too much."

She raised a brow. "Weren't you her boss?"

He laughed, sitting up and resting his back against the bed board. "Yeah, I was." He reached for a glass and the bottle of firewhisky. He offered some to Hermione and she shook her head. He poured some for himself and shook the liquid inside the glass for a bit before drinking from it. "I was a bit harsh on her wasn't I?"

She laughed. "You think?"

"I think I loved you too, Mione."

She looked at him bewildered. "I think that firewhiskey is doing you some damage."

He shook his head. "No, no, hear me out." She chuckled but agreed anyways. "Ever since I saved you from that pesky troll, I've loved you. Even when we rode Buckbeak. And how you went down those staircase and made me regret how I've never thought of you as beautiful. And more when I saw how Krum took you into his arms. I could have stupefied him right at that blasted Yule ball." She laughed as he wrapped his hands around her neck. The cold touch of his fingertips made Hermione shiver. His sparkling emerald eyes shone under the dim light and right at that moment, she knew he was being sincere. "I loved you more for choosing to stay with me, for taking my hand, for dancing in such hard times. I loved you more for taking care of me, for spending the holidays with me, for saving me, for everything that you've ever done."

She laughed. "Oh, Harry. Did you mix that firewhiskey with vodka? Really, let's go to sleep."

"No, no. I mean it. I loved you too, Hermione."

She stopped to stare at him. "Of course you did, Harry. It was the natural to love me. I'm your best friend."

Her eyes glistened, or maybe it was the firewhiskey, Harry couldn't tell. "I did. I did love you as a friend." He turned his head to really look at her and gave her a lop sided grin. "And then more."

"Oh really now."

He smiled wickedly. "Really. And I wouldn't be a fool once more and choose to hide it. No, I've done that mistake once and let Ron have you. But I don't think I'll be able to wait more." He took a deep breath. "I think I've always loved you, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as well too. "Since when, Potter?"

"Since the day you fixed my glasses."

xXxXxXx

Hermione fondled with Harry's unruly hair, curling the tips over and over again. "I think I loved you too, Harry."

He smiled his eyes closed, head buried on the crook of her neck. "Since when?"

"Since the day I realized you were bound to have feelings for other women." She felt a grin forming as he pressed a soft kiss on her collar bone. "And I couldn't stand thinking about it."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

**A/N: Something to help me get rid of my writers block. Enjoy the fluff guys and happy holidays xxx**


End file.
